pbskidskablamfandomcom-20200215-history
Tod
Tod '''(often misspelled as '''Todd) is the main protagonist of Disney's 1981 feature film The Fox and the Hound and its midquel (the other being Copper). He is a red fox who is best friends with Copper the hound dog, despite the two being natural enemies. He is voiced by both Keith Coogan and Jonah Bobo as a kit (the latter voiced him in the midquel) and Mickey Rooney as an adult. He was animated by Ollie Johnston, Randy Cartwright, Mark Henn, Mike Nguyen, McLaren Stewart, John Musker, Lorna Pomeroy, Don Bluth, Arthur Humberstone, Fred Hellmich and Owen Gladden. PersonalityEdit DesignEdit AppearancesEdit The Fox and the HoundEdit Tod is an young fox kit, who is orphaned at the beginning of the film when a hunter kills his mother. Scared and alone, he meets Big Mama, a large owl who takes pity on him and helps the kit to find a new home. As a result of Big Mama's actions, Tod is taken in by the kindly Widow Tweed, who finds him near a fence post. She names the kit Tod, as he reminds her of a toddler. Tod grows quickly, and becomes very mischievous, doing such things like aggravating Tweed's cow and spilling her milk. One day he goes out to play, and runs into a young hound puppy named Copper, the new dog of the neighboring Amos Slade, who is an avid hunter. The two ignore their status as natural enemies, and become fast friends. One day, Copper doesn't come out to play, so Tod sneaks over to Amos's house. He finds that Copper is tied up, as Amos had grown tired of the puppy wandering off. Tod decides to play with Copper there, but Copper warns him of Chief, Amos's other dog, who is a trained hunting dog and would not hesitate to kill Tod. Tod doesn't believe Copper, and inadvertently awakens Chief, who alerts Amos. Amos attempts to shoot the kit, believing that the fox was after his chickens. Tod escapes, but Amos's threats against Tod forces Widow Tweed to keep him locked up for his own safety. One fall day, Amos prepares to take Copper and Chief on a winter-long hunting trip. Tod tries to go say goodbye to Copper, but it is too late. After they leave, Big Mama warns Tod that his friendship with Copper must come to an end. Copper will be a trained hunting dog when he returns, and thus will be a danger to Tod. Tod dismisses this, believing that their friendship is stronger. http://images.wikia.com/disney/images/7/70/Fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-4177.jpgAdult TodAdded by Daniela EspinozaThe next spring, Tod has matured into an adult. When he sees Copper return with Amos and Chief from their hunting trip, he makes plans to go over that night to see him. Big Mama warns him once again that Copper won't return his sentiments, but Tod refuses to believe her. Tod steals over while Amos and Chief are asleep. Copper is pleased to see him and they both remark on how they have grown. Tod tries to renew their friendship, but Copper forlornly refuses and says Tod has to leave. Their conversation awakens Chief, who alerts Amos. Tod runs into the forest, with the three of them on his tail. He then finds a hiding place to dodge Chief, but is smelled out by Copper. Conflicted, Copper decides to let him go just once, not wanting to see Tod killed. Tod escapes onto a railroad bridge, but is headed off by Chief. A train comes and Tod manages to slip under it, but Chief ends up being hit by the locomotive and is severely injured, though not killed. Copper becomes furious and openly swears revenge on Tod. Tod escapes through the forest back to Widow Tweed, who brings him safely home. The next evening, Amos arrives at Tweed's house in a vengeful fury over Tod nearly killing Chief. Tweed blocks him out, but he insists that she can't hide him forever. The next day, Widow Tweed releases Tod into a game preserve, as she believes Tod is no longer safe with her. Tod has no idea of how to survive in the woods, and is soaked in a rainstorm that night. A friendly porcupine invites Tod to sleep in his home. The next morning, Tod panics as he cannot remember where he is at first and becomes depressed at being on his own. To help Tod, Big Mama finds a lovely vixen named Vixey to show him around. Tod and Vixey begin to have feelings for each other, but they both get into an argument when Tod humiliates himself as a result of his lack of survival skills, originally on display to impress Vixey. The two quickly make up, and Tod goes to Vixey's burrow with her. A few days pass, during which Tod and Vixey have fallen in love and started living together. Unbeknownst to them, Amos has broken into the game preserve with Copper, and is bent on hunting the fox. As Tod and Vixey stroll through the forest, they come to a place where Amos has laid some bear traps. Tod comes close to stepping in one, but his instincts kick in and both he and Vixey sprint back toward the burrow with Copper on their heels. Tod engages in a quick fight with his former friend to buy Vixey more time and then rejoins her in the foxhole. With Copper clawing his way in through the front and Amos setting fire to the undergrowth in the back, they find themselves cornered. As Amos joins Copper out front to wait for them, Tod and Vixey decide they must take a chance and narrowly escape through the flames out back. Amos and Copper pursue the pair up a cliffside near a waterfall, but as Tod and Vixey escape, they both accidently disturb a belligerent grizzly bear. The bear advances on Amos, who is walking back and getting his foot trapped in one of his own traps while losing his gun. Copper steps in to defend his master, but is overwhelmed by the sheer strength of the bear. Tod returns to help his old friend and manages to lure the bear onto a fallen log over the waterfall. The log snaps from the bear's weight and both of them tumble into the abyss. Tod barely survives, limping out of the water and collapsing on the bank. Copper approaches him silently, but Amos is right behind him with his gun aimed at Tod. Copper stands over Tod, in the way of Amos' shot, looking at him pleadingly. Amos tells Copper to move, but Copper can't let him hurt his friend. Amos eventually relents and leaves for home and Copper follows. Tod is seen at the end of the movie sitting on a cliff with Vixey, watching his friend Copper, in the yard, from afar. The Fox and the Hound 2Edit Tod appeared in the second movie with play with his pal Copper to chase a grasshopper. House of MouseEdit Tod appeared in cameo with Copper in House of Mouse. GalleryEdit :Main article: Tod/Gallery TriviaEdit Category:Characters Category:foxes Category:Animals Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Heroes